Feelings
by Hagaki Ozuno
Summary: Sakura are gf and bf here!! i can't give eough sumarry just read k!!!


Feelings  
  
Shaoran, Meiling, Tomoyo, Eriol, Kero-chan and Sakura are walking in the park. Tomoyo as usual brought camera. Kero0chan was munching his cookies (with matching cake and juice!). Sakura staring at Shaoran with a smile held his hand gently.  
  
"Shaoran, would you like to go to our house after this? Onegaishimasu onegai? Can you? Huh? Huh?"  
  
" Sure why not huh?" Shaoran looked down at Sakura's hand over his he blushed apple red but he remembered that they are already BF's and GF's , so he held her hand back.  
  
"Eeyahoo! I got another heart-warming event from you two! Once again Daidouji Tomoyo the great still remained the great!"  
  
"Tomoyo!" (*teardrop*)  
  
Sakura suddenly stopped. She felt a something. a clow card? Nah! She caught them all!. But something was wrong. She suddenly fell on the floor unconscious.  
  
"Sakura! Sakura!, wake up!"  
  
Eriol who was worried about that feeling , murmured  
  
"This can't be" over and over again  
  
Sakura woke up. She still has the feeling. Her heart beat goes faster and faster. The faster it goes the painful it gets. It's just a feeling more than a heart attack. She looked up and saw Shaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol beside her. Her heart felt very deep pain, like a dagger getting through it (ow!). She grabbed her chest, then held Shaoran 's arm very tightly.  
  
"Shao. ran. he.lp.me.I..I.."  
  
"Sakura, don't speak. Just let yourself rest. Sakura."  
  
Shaoran can't take to see Sakura like this. He hugged her tightly, so tight that as if he would never let go.  
  
"Shaoran . A. Arigato."  
  
Sakura slept.  
  
*Sakura's dream*  
  
Sakura was walking in a rocky path she looked at her left and saw nothing but black, black, black. On her right was different. A dagger, blood scattered around, and a shadow. The shadow seemed familiar. But she didn't knew when or where she saw that.  
  
"Can it be."  
  
*end*  
  
"Can it be."  
  
"Sakura! Wake up! Sakura!"  
  
"Shaoran?"  
  
"I didn't know you've gained weight since the past months!"  
  
"Why? Aaa!"  
  
Sakura have been sleeping at Shaoran's lap a few minutes ago. She was shocked, tried her self to struggle out 'coz she knew that Shaoran had a hard time carrying her , but Shaoran pulled her back.  
  
"It's alright Sakura . I'm still ok."  
  
"Gomen."  
  
"Nah. Just stay there and rest. Onegai! Just for me!"  
  
"Demo."  
  
Sakura held out a finger and placed it on Sakura's lips.  
  
"Shhh.Yameru.. just rest."  
  
"Arigato"  
  
Sakura still remained awake. Eriol had found a chance to tell Sakura about that strange feeling .Tomoyo knew what happened because Eriol told her what happened. Tomoyo felt worried foe Sakura.  
  
"Sakura!! Began Eriol " that feeling a while ago. I know that and the meaning of it. Please listen,"  
  
"Yes I will"  
  
"The dream a while ago shows an empty space, a dagger, blood scattered around and a shadow. I had the same vision. This only means one thing. Please don't react first." Eriol paused for a moment then he continued "our destruction that will happen because of a dagger and Yue, Ruby Moon, Ceruberus and Spinel-Sun's evil spirit. The road means there is still a way to bring you back to life. Unfortunately, I still don't know what way to use to do that Go. gomenasai.."  
  
"I. I understand. You don't need to apologize." Sakura said while she gently sat up. Shaoran really mad stood up and held Eriol in the collar and pushed him up.  
  
"What do you mean you don't know you should! You should! Speak up!" Eriol's face just looked down . Shaoran looked around he saw Tomoyo really sad about this. Ha saw Meilng with her hand covered in her mouth because she was shocked. Finally, ha looked at Sakura. Tears rolled down from her cheeks to the ground. Shaoran let go of Eriol and looked down.  
  
"No." he murmured. "It can't be."  
  
He wiped a tear and walked a tear and walked towards Sakura. He pulled her close to him and kissed her. Sakura hugged him tight and they shared a moment with each other. After that moment, Shaoran held her face and whispered to her ear " Don't leave me. onegai. if you're going to leave, bring me with you. onegai Sakura.. Aishiteru. AISHITERU!"  
  
"I love you too. I promise, I'll do my best trust me.." 


End file.
